People's Sexiest Man Alive
by Le Sofia
Summary: Hinata siempre había tenido una peculiar obsesión: las portadas de People Magazine. Todos los años esperaba ansiosa la selección del hombre más sexy del año para poder soñar con su nuevo amor platónico. Pero cuando su amigo de toda la infancia, Naruto Namikaze, salga en la portada ¿cómo se sentirá al respecto?
1. Sensual Portada

Hola mis amores!

En esta ocasión, les traigo un fic que espero que sea corto (en serio). Pensé que sería como un conjunto de drabbles pero al escribir esta primera parte, no sé qué me sucedió pero escribí más de lo esperado y me salió un capítulo! Está algo ligero para leer y escribir, comparado con mi otro fic. (que si pueden, échenle un vistazo. Se agradece ;D)

Los personajes, like always, son de Kishimoto y la idea se me ocurrió al ver la serie Apartamento 23. :D

Disfruten el menú, señores! Y que el fic les recuerde por qué amamos a nuestro adorado rubio :)

* * *

**Título : **People's Sexiest Man Alive

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata

**Resumen: **Hinata siempre había tenido una peculiar obsesión: las portadas de People Magazine. Todos los años esperaba ansiosa la selección del hombre más sexy del año para poder soñar con su nuevo amor platónico. Pero cuando su amigo de toda la infancia, Naruto Namikaze, salga en la portada ¿cómo se sentirá al respecto?

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Sensual **portada**

* * *

Clavó su dedo una y otra vez en la laptop ,apretando el F5 con fuerza; pero la actualización de la página web no cargaba. El reloj apenas marcaba las 00:05 pero el movimiento frenético de sus dedos sugería que lo había estado haciendo por años.

Miraba la hora, actualizaba la página y se jalaba el cabello para repetir la rutina una y otra vez. En el marco de la puerta, apareció la menuda figura de su hermana menor. El aspecto desaliñado de su hermana mayor en la sala oscura de la mansión a la mitad de la noche no le sorprendió en absoluto ni salió corriendo al sentir aquella penetrante mirada perlada en su figura. Cualquiera se habría aterrorizado al ver a la chica del Aro en una habitación oscura y con la computadora prendida, que le iluminaba el rostro de loca. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada.

- ¿Otra vez, Hinata? - preguntó con voz adormilada la pequeña.- Ya ve a dormir, mañana tienes entrenamiento.

- Una vez más y termino, te lo juro.- musitó para sí misma de manera automática mientras volvía a apretar frenéticamente ese F5.

Pero la bendita actualización no salía y ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Iba a demandar a esa revista! Ellos prometían una actualización inmediata de las noticias más candentes pero ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que el reloj indicara el inicio de diciembre y en su pantalla seguía apareciendo la portada de noviembre. ¡Qué desesperación!

Quizás si se concentraba lo suficiente y lanzaba buenas vibras al aparato, este actualizaría la página. Alzó los brazos en dirección a la pantalla y movió los dedos, "lanzando" buenas vibras.

¡Si se lo creía, sucedería!

_Concéntrate Hinata, tu puedes. Esa revista será tuya._

En la pantalla apareció el circulito de "cargando".

El corazón bombeó con fuerza. _Un poco más._

La pantalla se volvió negro. _Falta poco. ¡Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos!_

Esperó.

Y siguió esperando.

La pantalla de la máquina seguía de un negro intenso. Sin cursor, sin el fondo de pantalla, sin la barra horizontal con las herramientas. Completamente negro.

Apretó el F5 apresurada. ¿Qué le sucedía a la computadora? ¿Por qué no cargaba?

Golpeó con fuerza la caja metálica de la computadora, esperando que eso haga reaccionar a la máquina.

Pateó con fuerza.

Una.

Dos veces.

- Eh, Hinata. ¿Qué haces? - su hermana menor ya no se encontraba en la puerta sino a su costado. Saltó del susto. ¿En qué momento se había movido?

- La computadora no actualiza. ¡NO ACTUALIZA! - gritó desesperada, golpeando en esta ocasión, la pantalla de la desafortunada computadora.- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Todo iba bien!

Hanabi se desplazó lentamente en dirección a la puerta, en un intento de escapar. La hermana mayor se percató de ese detalle y trató de acorralarla, sin éxito. La muy escurridiza ahora se resguardaba detrás de los sofás. Aquí olía a gato encerrado. Ella sabía algo.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Hanabi? Dime, ¿qué hiciste?

Hanabi se encogió aún más en su escondite. Su hermana siempre cambiaba en esas fechas y no era por el aclamado Andrés que viene una vez al mes. ¡Era por esa bendita revista! Todos los inicios de mes se ponía en esa conducta insoportable de mujer mandona y terrorífica para luego suspirar ensoñadora por todas partes. Y entre todos los meses, diciembre era el peor! Se volvía más irritable y más impaciente. No había quién la aguantara, solo un santo o un tonto podrían con ella.

Suerte para Hinata, que tenía como mejor amigo al "tonto" de la ciudad. Él era el único que podía con ella en sus días fatales. El rubio tonto, héroe de la ciudad de Konoha y candidato a Hokage, Naruto Namikaze.

El suave crepitar de unos sigilosos pies moviéndose alertó a la pequeña. Vendría por ella, le sacaría la verdad y luego le sacarían sus tripas. En situaciones de vida o muerte como estas, la honestidad era lo mejor. O eso creyó.

- Apagué el wi-fi.- murmuró para sí misma pero el oído agudo de Hinata lo escuchó.

Hanabi sintió cómo el aura asesina de su hermana iba en aumento.

- Y desconecté la computadora que estabas utilizando. Papá me dijo que lo hiciera- Añadió, tratando de eximirse de la culpa.

Era historia. Iba a tener una muerte dolorosa por cómo la estaba mirando su hermana. Sintió como se le iba aproximando cada vez más rápido con las manos en dirección fija a su cuello. Tragó duro. Adiós cuello. Adiós vida. Adiós familia. Adiós Konohamaru. Ahora que estaba en su lecho de muerte lo admitía, el tonto de la clase le gustaba. ¡Pero nadie lo sabría! Era un secreto que estaba dispuesta a llevar consigo a la tumba.

Justo cuando sentía la muerte aproximarse a ella, la luz de la sala se prendió y por ende, el intento de asesinato se detuvo, momentáneamente. En la puerta, al costado del interruptor, el patriarca de la familia Hyuga con pijama a rayas mostraba su mejor cara de amargado al que despiertan por una tontería.

- ¡Hinata! - llamó con voz grave, sobresaltando a su hija mayor.- Deja de tonterías. No asesines a tu hermana. Ya mañana comprarás tu revista. Ahora, ¡vayan a dormir!

- Pero...pero..la revista...- replicó Hinata señalanado el ordenador.

- ¡Pero nada! ¡A dormir! Si en 3 segundos no estás en tu cama, cancelaré tu subscripción -amenazó el patriarca con voz. Amaba a su hija pero esa obsesión suya lo exasperaba y al mismo tiempo, lo enternecía. Suspiró. ¡Qué se le iba a hacer! Lo había heredado de su difunta esposa.

La hermana mayor bufó frustrada con su actitud de niña mimada y corriendo, se escabulló en su habitación. Había estado tan cerca..._tan cerca._

Hinata Hyuga podía ser de todo. La hija perfecta, la hermana perfecta, la amiga perfecta. Tranquila, responsable, amigable y gentil. Pero si algo o alguien se interponía entre ella y la nueva edición de la revista People, la iban a pasar mal. No había vuelta que darle. Hinata tenía una obsesión nada sana con esa dichosa revista. Amaba todo de ella. Los consejos de moda, las recetas de comida, las fotos de las modelos, la publicidad y, aunque no era una chica de cotilleos, también le interesaban los chismes. Después de todo, siempre hay que saber de todo un poco.

Y si ella tuviera que elegir su favorita entre todas las ediciones del mes, ella sin duda elegiría la del mes de diciembre. Se preguntarán, ¿por qué?

La respuesta es muy simple. Sexiest Man Alive. El hombre más sexy del año. El papacito de los papacitos. La última Coca Cola en el desierto.

Cada año, cada revista con un nuevo hombre sexy, cada edición estaba guardada cuidadosamente debajo de su cama. Lo guardaba en una caja de madera y lo cuidaba como el tesoro más preciado. Había coleccionado cada portada desde la más tierna infancia, cuando vió por primera vez al joven Brad Pitt en la portada. Y desde entonces, se había enamorado de la revista perdidamente.

¡Channing Tantrum!

¡Bradley Cooper!

¡El genial Jhonny Depp!

¡El sensual Matthew McConaughy!

¡El imperdible Jude Law!

Suspiró. Había tantos por mencionar. Las imágenes captaban la esencia sensual de cada hombre y ella, mujer al fin de carne y hueso, caía rendida ante la tentación hecha carne.

Caminó rendida hacia su cuarto, arrastrando los pies. Tan solo faltaban 6 horas para que el quiosco más cercano abriera y ella esperaría pacientemente. Se colocaría al frente de la tienda, vería cómo descargan las revistas y mientras esperaba, se comería un sandwich. Esa era su rutina de todos los meses. Y como siempre, lo hizo.

Salió de la mansión Hyuga a las 6 pasadas, cuando el sol aún no salía y la ciudad lentamente se iba desperezando. Se sentó en la rama de un árbol. Sacó el manga que estaba leyendo. ¡Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge era lo máximo! Dio unos cuantos sorbos a su café. Terminó su sandwich. Vio cómo descargaban la nueva mercancía, limpiaban el exterior de la tiendita y finalmente la abrían.

6:00am! _Oh preciado hombre más sexy del mundo, por fin serás mío!_

Se paró pacientemente al frente del mostrador y saludó con voz amable al dependiente. El viejito simpaticón le sonrió, sabía que venía por su revista mensual y por las manchas oscuras que aparecían debajo de las orbes perlas de la muchacha, también supo que por la ansiedad no había dormido. Después de todo, ¡esta era la edición de diciembre! Pero al sacar las revistas nuevas del empaque, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Hinata rápidamente depositó el dinero en el mostrador. _¡Por fin, por fin!,_ pensó. Sin embargo, al mirar la cara extrañada del vendedor no pudo evitar asustarse. ¿Acaso sus peores pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad? ¿Acaso...habían elegido a un FEO como el hombre más sexy del mundo?

Expiró.

_Exhaló_.

Expiró.

_ Exhaló_.

Y con valentía, le arrancó gentilmente la revista de las manos del vendedor.

Miro.

No miro.

Miro.

Hay que enfrentar los miedos, hay que ser valientes. Hay que comportarse como una digna Hyuga.

Miró.

¡UFF!

¡Tan solo había sido un error en la edición!

¡Una broma de mal gusto!

¡Su mejor amigo, Naruto Namikaze, con foto en portada había sido nombrado el hombre más **sexy** del mundo!

* * *

Ta taaaaan! ¿Les gustó? Me pareció divertido así que pensé que lo sería para ustedes también. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen un** review!** Me alegran la semana! :D Saber que alguien lee lo que escribo, realmente me hace feliz. ^^

Y de paso feliz año nuevo! El 2014 nos espera con grandes historias que contar!

Hasta la próxima, mis amores!

att.** Le Sofia**


	2. Sensual amigo

trololool

People's** Sexiest** Man Alive

* * *

El dependiente de la tienda la miró anonadado. Ahí yacía su clienta favorita riéndose a carcajadas en el suelo. _Las mujeres están locas,_ pensó. El sí era no, el no era no; el "haz lo que quieras" era "haz lo que yo quiero" y el "No estoy enojada" era "Estoy tan enojada que te mataré con un cuchillo _lentamente"_. ¡Quién las entendía! Su otro cliente favorito tenía razón. El chico Nara sí que sabía de mujeres. _No trates de entender a las mujeres, solo ámalas._

La muchacha ensimismada en su mundo parecía pasarla de maravilla. Miraba la revista, aguantaba la risa y caía al piso riéndose a más no poder. Era una melodía dulce para sus oídos pero tarde o temprano iba a despertar a los vecinos. Trató de hacerle entrar en razón, le hizo señas para que bajara el tono de voz pero nada. Estaba perdida en su mundo. Le haría caso al Nara, así que lentamente se alejó y volvió a su puesto de trabajo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Sensual **amigo**

* * *

Exhaló lentamente el aire en un intento de recuperar el aliento. Las manos en las rodillas trataban de darle el soporte que necesitaba. El estómago le estaba matando.

¡Pero había sido_ tan_ chistoso!

Naruto...¡el hombre más sexy del año!

El rubio de ojos azules, Naruto. El futuro Hokage, Naruto. El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, Naruto. El hijo del Cuarto Hokage y la Habanera Sangrienta, Naruto. El "tonto" de la aldea, Naruto.

Su mejor amigo, **su** Naruto.

Se incorporó con las manos en la espalda, todavía sintiendo las consecuencias de su ataque de risa.

Esta vez Naruto sí se había lucido. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que volvería a pintar la cara de los Hokages, hacerse pasar por otra persona, espiar chicas...pero esta sí que había sido buena!

La mejor _broma_ de todos los tiempos. Un bromista digno de respetar.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Analizó las hipótesis.

1. Hoy era el día de los inocentes y ella había caído.

Buscó su celular y miró su calendario. No. Aquel día no era día de los inocentes, era un día normal y corriente.

2. Naruto le había pagado al vendedor para que le dé la revista falsa.

Miró la mercancía, aún en las cajas y se dio cuenta que todas eran iguales.

3. Y si todo esto era...¿genjutsu? ¿pesadilla?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y expulsó algo de chakra. Abrió los ojos lentamente y nada había cambiado. Pellizcó fuertemente su brazo, haciendo que su piel blanquecina adquiriera un tono rojizo. El dolor no había servido, todo seguía igual.

4. Naruto había asaltado la editorial y saboteado la revista poniendo su foto. La policía debía estar ahora buscando a Naruto para encarcelarlo y ella, apenas consiguiera la verdadera edición, se encargaría de meterlo detrás de las rejas. Nada ni _nadie_ se metía con su revista.

Buscó con la mirada al dependiente y notó lo entretenido que estaba. Debía pensar que estaba loca.

Lo admitía. Sí, estaba loca. ¡Pero loca por matar a Naruto! Él sabía de su adicción y más de una vez le había dado la regañada de su vida por suspirar por hombres perfectos que nunca llegaría a conocer. Nunca llegaría a tocar los musculosos brazos de Channing Tantrum, nunca tendría contacto visual con los penetrantes ojos azules de Matt Damon, nunca...¡Concéntrate Hinata! Naruto debía haber hecho todo esto para darle una lección pero oh señores, él iba a ser quien reciba la lección. ¡Nadie se metía con su revista!

Con pasos acelerados, una imponente mirada y el ceño fruncido, caminó decidida al departamento del rubio con la revista en mano.

Se las vería negras. Muy **negras**.

Las personas caminando a su alrededor con sonrisa adormilada, la saludaban al pasar pero al no recibir respuesta alguna sabían que algo malo muy muy malo le había ocurrido a la heredera.

Siempre amable, acostumbraba a devolver el saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Claro, a menos que esté molesta. Lo cual sucedía en aquellos inicios de mes y cuando el Namikaze le hacía una broma. Sin embargo, usualmente dejaba de lado ese mal humor al admitir el ingenio del Namikaze y se resignaba en ser el blanco favorito del rubio. Pero esta vez...ni un atisbo de la siempre sonriente Hyuga se asomó. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de todo aquel que la veía de mal humor y se apenaron por la víctima de la mujer. Pobre Naruto. Iba a sufrir...y mucho.

Y como tratando de coincidir con el humor de nuestra protagonista, el cielo se llenó de nubes y amenazó con llover. Los residentes rápidamente se fueron a esconder a la tienda más cercana y otros, descuidados, regresaron a sus casas para recoger el paraguas olvidado.

Pero ni las pequeñas gotas de la llovizna mañanera le impidió seguir su camino. El agua se pegaba a su flequillo y a cada movimiento brusco caían en sus mejillas, asemejándose a lágrimas traicioneras.

El agua pareció llevarse su enojo y el ritmo de sus pisadas se acompasó. Debía enfrentarlo como cualquier misión, con la mente fría y sin corazón.

Subió las escaleras del edificio con paso lento.

Lo haría razonar, lo haría pensar pero sobretodo, haría que le pidiera perdón de rodillas.

¡Él sabía cuán importante era aquella revista para ella, y sin embargo, lo profanaba con su imagen!

Tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó.

Debía estar durmiendo. Después de todo, apenas eran las 7 y él, digno dormilón, debía levantarse a medio día.

Probó una tercera vez, más fuerte.

Ya iba a desistir y entrar por la ventana, cuando sorprendentemente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a su amigo de la infancia con pantalón de pijama y un tierno gorro de foca adornando su desordenada cabellera rubia. Ignoró el hecho de encontrarlo sin la parte superior del atuendo y empujando su mano contra su bronceado pecho, entró en apartamento antes que el muchacho reaccionara.

Con paso lento se sentó en la sala de su amigo y en un intento fallido trató de ordenar su cabello mojado, al tiempo que esperaba las explicaciones del rubio. Lo miró y vio la confusión en sus ojos. Quizás él no sabía nada de eso...¡No! ¡Él debía saber por qué estaba ahí! Después de todo, él era la mente criminal detrás de todo.

Cruzó las piernas en el sillón y se puso cómoda, esperando. Unos ojos celestes recorrieron su figura y ella, como desafiándolo, levantó la barbilla en acto de rebeldía. Él, desde la puerta del salón, la miró en silencio y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo preguntó.

- Hinata... ¿q-qué haces tan temprano en mi departamento'ttebayo?

Oh...el ingenuo quería ganar algo de tiempo. Seguiría su juego.

- Oh vamos, Naruto-kun. Tu sabes por qué estoy aquí. Tu sabes _perfectamente _por qué.

La voz fría y carente de emociones provocó que el cuerpo de un metro setenta del rubio se sacudiera de nerviosismo. La miró a la cara y se vio a sí mismo en problemas. Lo estaba mirando como si fuera un objeto cualquiera, como Sai mira a todo el mundo y si no fuera por el tono rojizo que adornaba su cara, hubiera pensado que tenía una muñeca en su departamento. Sonrió. A pesar de todos los años de estrecha amistad, Hinata seguía tratándolo con el mismo respeto de siempre y se sonrojaba ante la excesiva cercanía y exhibicionismo masculino. Consciente de su propia desnudez y en respeto a la presencia femenina, se colocó encima un polo blanco que recogió de la cesta de ropa sucia y su habitual casaca naranja.

- ¡Te soy completamente sincero'ttebayo! ¡No sé nada! - exclamó nervioso Naruto.

Si no sabía nada entonces no tendría sentido que se ponga nervioso, no? El que nada oculta, nada teme. Y el hecho que lo negara con vehemencia la hacía enfurecer. ¡Ella tan solo quería su revista!

- ¡Bien que lo sabes, Naruto-kun! Sabes que yo amo la revista People, sabes que amo la lista de los hombres más sexys del mundo y..lo admito, tengo una obsesión nada sana con la edición de Diciembre. Pero...¿esto? Nunca lo esperé de ti. Haz caído bajo, muy bajo.

El rostro moreno usualmente alegre del Namikaze pasó de la confusión al desconcierto. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata? ¿Akamaru le habría golpeado la cabeza? ¿Falta de alimento, sueño...?

Pero eso no detuvo a la Hyuga de su discurso. Levantándose de su asiento, apretó con manos firmes la revista y se acercó al rubio, que a cada paso que la muchacha daba inconscientemente se pegaba más a la pared.

- ¡Tú lo sabes todo! Tú sabes que amo y adoro esta edición pero justamente decides meterte con la de este mes. Yo respeto tu adicción al ramen y te he ayudado a que comas más verduras. Pero nunca...¡nunca en la vida te haría una broma con el ramen!

Lo arrinconó y era tal su cercanía que podía sentir su respiración en su piel. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder pero debía darle una lección. Levantó la revista ya arrugada y golpeó con ella el fornido pecho del rubio al tiempo que gritaba.

- ¡No. Te. Metas. Con. Mi. Revista!

Naruto levantó las manos en señal de paz. El golpe apenas le había dolido y él era todo un caballero. Su madre le había enseñado que nunca se debía pegar a las damas ni tomar represalias contra ellas.

- ¡Te juro que no entiendo'ttebayo!

Hinata levantó la revista, amenazándolo con golpearlo una vez más y el Namikaze se encogió de temor. La imagen era claramente divertida. Un manganzón de 170cm bronceado y con músculos tonificados siendo amenazado por una mujercita de 160cm que apenas le llegaba a la barbilla.

La Hyuga harta de tanta negación, lanzó la revista en el sillón más cercano y bufó molesta.

- ¡Te hablo de esto! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?!

El rubio miró la portada y hojeó el artículo entero, mientras ella esperaba su reacción. Él se había quedado enmudecido, quizás no sabía nada...quizás se había precipitado al actuar...quizás...

- ¡Heeey! ¡Yo no lloro con las películas románticas'ttebayo! ¡La reportera malinterpretó mis palabras!

Esperen...¿qué? ¿Reportera? ¡Él sabía de todo esto!

Golpeó con fuerza la pared, atrayendo su azulada mirada.

- ¡Y después de todo...sigues negándolo! Para la broma de una buena vez, Naruto-kun. Dame mi revista. Dame la verdadera edición. - pidió extendiendo la mano.

Él la miró confundido.

- ¡Esta es la verdadera edición'ttebayo! Esto no es una broma.

La muchacha suspiró, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Aquella broma suya probaba una vez más que Naruto seguía siendo el inmaduro de siempre y tonta de ella le seguía la corriente. Naruto debía de estar pasándola de maravilla, la broma le había salido excelente y su actuación se merecía un Oscar. Pero lo mejor era calmarse y demostrar quién era la madura en aquella amistad. Realmente quería tener entre sus manos la nueva edición con el hombre más sexy del mundo pero que Naruto bromeara con un tema tan serio para ella la decepcionó. Pensó que había madurado.

De un rápido movimiento saltó hacia la ventana y antes de salir a enfrentar la lluvia incesante, se volteó para hablar por última vez. La voz siempre dulce de la Hyuga sonó quebrada y vacía pero sobre todo, decepcionada.

- Háblame cuando madures.

Y salió al exterior.

.

.

.

Naruto normalmente hubiera hecho caso omiso a aquella llamada de atención. Todos se lo repetían. Y que su amiga de la infancia le reprochara sin motivo alguno debía tener un motivo. Andrés había vuelto y él pagaba pato.

Se sentó cómodamente en el asiento que antes ocupó la Hyuga y suspiró.

¿A qué venía todo ese embrollo de la nada? ¿Tan inconcebible era la idea de él ser el hombre más sexy del mundo?

Recordó que lo llamaron de improvisto y él fácilmente accedió. Después de la guerra, se había vuelto algo famoso, especialmente con la población femenina. Además, su padre, el cuarto Hokage de Konoha, lo había "prácticamente" coaccionado para que aceptara.

Y es que si una revista internacional se te presenta en bandeja de plata para hacer un reportaje especial de tu hijo y promete mucha publicidad para la ciudad, entonces no hay razón para ser tonto ni perezoso. El artículo claramente fomentaría el turismo en la ciudad y un ingreso externo de dinero sería perfecto para la reconstrucción de la destruida ciudad después de la guerra. Necesitaban dinero urgentemente para las últimas remodelaciones del hospital, un nuevo pasillo para la academia y la construcción de unos edificios de la administración pública.

Había tenido que hablar acerca de su vida privada, sus gustos, sus hobbys y todo dato que una fan considerara importante acerca de él, es decir, toda su vida. Había tenido que aguantar cómo lo abrumaban con bronceadores y maquillaje para luego enceguecerlo con luces excesivamente brillantes.

Miró la revista arrugada con él en la portada.

El sufrimiento había valido la pena. Su foto era excelente. Las luces, el bronceado, el tatuaje falso en su pecho, las gotas de agua cayendo de su cabello...Miró sus brazos y los comparó a la foto, ¿realmente se veían tan grandes y musculosos?

Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. Él era guapo. Muy guapo.

Su madre no había mentido con su hermosura, su padre estaría orgulloso de él y Hinata...seguiría siendo Hinata.

Se golpeó la frente con fuerza. ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata había salido a la calle con esa lluvia torrencial y él tranquilo en su sillón favorito! ¡Hinata que era su amiga y no traía nada para protegerse de la fuerte lluvia!

¿Qué clase de amigo era?

Cogió el paraguas y saltó por la ventana. ¿Dónde se podría haber metido en momentos como aquel?

Lo más seguro era que no había regresado a la mansión Hyuga. Se habría sentido frustrada consigo misma y decepcionado con él, que difícilmente habría encontrado el camino de regreso a su hogar. Se sintió culpable, si le hubiera explicado las cosas...

Tenía una idea de dónde podría encontrarse y corrió con más rapidez. La lluvia entorpecía su vista y en más de una ocasión se resbaló. Ella debía estar pasando frío.

.

.

.

Por fin la encontró.

Sentada en la cabeza de los Hokages, estaba aquella muchacha de cabellos largos azulados, piel de porcelana y ojos violáceos.

Con las rodillas flexionadas en el pecho y la mirada puesta en algún lugar lejano a la ciudad, Hinata no se inmutó al sentir a Naruto sentado a su lado. No se movió al sentir la pesada casaca anaranjada de Naruto sobre sus hombros ni cuando dejó de sentir las gotas de agua golpeando su cabeza. Solo se quedaron viendo al vacío en silencio.

Minutos pasaron, horas, días...no lo sabían.

Solo la repentina presencia de un anbu los volvió a la realidad. Requerían su presencia ante el Hokage. Una nueva misión quizás.

El anbu desapareció y él deseó haber hablado en todo aquel tiempo que pasaron juntos.

Pero de vez en cuando los silencios llenan más que las palabras y con el tiempo, Hinata comprendió que nadie tenía la culpa en aquel embrollo. Simplemente había sucedido y nada había podido evitarlo.

Sintió unas manos desordenando su flequillo y miró al causante. Ahí, Naruto con un polo blanco adhiriéndose como una segunda piel, la miraba con ojos tiernos y una pequeña sonrisa. Él sabía que lo había entendido.

Y partió.

.

.

.

Una vez que Naruto desapareció de su vista, Hinata pudo dejar salir el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo. Con manos tiesas por el frío, se acomodó lentamente la casaca que resbalaba por sus hombros.

_Le daría una oportunidad a su artículo..._

La calidez de la casaca la envolvió una vez más en su mundo feliz y sonrió.

_...Porque Naruto era un buen **amigo**._

* * *

Bueno bueno, qué tal les pareció? Si les soy completamente sincera, escribir este capítulo ha sido algo difícil. Ya saben, lo usual. Falta de tiempo, sueño y también, algo de inspiración. Pero saber que tenía que darles una continuación me ha motivado a seguir adelante! Sus reviews me motivan! :)

Hay gente que ha escrito en sus rr "falta una segunda parte", señores...esto es un fic, no un one shot! No se confundan!

Si quieren tener una idea de cómo es la portada busquen al acto William Levy. Nunca he visto sus novelas pero su portada en People es muy...interesante. El hombre es guapo!

err...Creo que es todo por hoy. No se olviden de escribir un lindo review aquí abajito para saber si quieren tener continuación o lo que piensan del fic.

Nos leemos!

att. **Le Sofia**


End file.
